Sommer der Veränderungen
by Theresa Connell
Summary: Ein Sommer...zu warmes Wetter...zwei Jungs die nicht so recht verstehen was mit ihnen passiert und Gefühle die sich immer deutlicher unaufhaltsam in den Vordergrund versuchen zu schieben. Hat die Sommerromanze von Remus und Sirius auch eine Zukunft?


Kapitel 1

Aufkeimende Gefühle

Es war ein seltsamer Morgen. Ich drehte mich in meinem Bett um und warf der aufgehenden Sonne einen schrägen Blick zu, es würde heute nicht sonderlich warm werden das spürte ich genau. Wir könnten alle mal wieder einen Sonnentag gebrauchen, doch es sollte nicht sein. Also quälte ich mich aus dem Bett und warf einen Blick auf die anderen Jungs mit denen ich mir den Schlafsaal teilte. James redete mal wieder im Schlaf und träumte von seiner Lily die ihm endlich nachgab und mit ihm ausgehen würde, was sie einfach nicht tun wollte. Kein wunder. Lily wusste genau was sie wollte und dazu schien James, der selbsternannte King einfach nicht zu gehören. Jedenfalls solange nicht bis er aufhören würde Snape nicht immer zu ärgern und ihm streiche zuspielen oder vielleicht sich einfach mal etwas im Hintergrund zu halten. Schlecht tun würde es ihm jedenfalls mal nicht, aber er wollte ja nicht hören und ich würde es ihm auch nicht wieder sagen sollte er doch seine Erfahrungen selbst machen. Das war eh besser wenn er es so lernte. Aber er wollte eben der Streichekönig bleiben, mit allem negativen und positivem. Natürlich gab es nichts was James nicht erreichte. Er war Quidditchkapitän, Schulsprecher und einer der Jungs auf den jedes Mädchen flog. Fast jedes Mädchen eben.

Peter lag in dem Bett neben ihm und schnarchte mal wieder so sehr das es mir schwer gefallen war überhaupt zu schlafen. Wir hatten mit Peter schon wirklich einiges versucht damit das aufhörte doch selbst die besten Zauber schienen einfach nichts dagegen ausrichten zu können. Das war das negative an einem Schlafsaal, wenn man den Schlaf brauchte dann bekam man ihn einfach nicht. Peter war schon schwierig genug auch wenn ich mir Mühe mit ihm geben wollte, denn er konnte nix dafür das er es einfach nicht so einfach hatte und ihm das lernen schwerer fiel wie uns anderen. Doch manchmal war es schon fast beleidigend wenn er die einfachsten Sachen nicht auf die Reihe bekam. Wenn nicht alles so lange dauern würde, dann hätten wir oftmals einfach mehr Zeit andere Dinge zu tun, oder einfach nur mal abzuschalten. Ja auch ich schalte manchmal einfach nur ab. Das tut gut und ich brauche das mehr als ich es einfach zugeben möchte. Den anderen gegenüber möchte ich es nicht tun, sie müssen nicht alles wissen. Es kostete mich manchmal einfach zu viel Kraft, das alles. Es war nicht nur das lernen und das immer konsequent gut bleiben in der Schule, sondern auch das innere Leben vor allen für sich zu behalten. Der Schmerz und die Einsamkeit. Ich war nie alleine und das merkte ich ganz klar Nachts. Der Wolf juckte unter meiner Haut und wollte nach draußen. An die frische Luft. Mir bleibt dann nicht viel übrig, entweder mich durch die Nacht quälen und es versuchen zu ignorieren oder einfach dem inneren Drang nachgeben. So kommt es, das ich nicht wirklich schlaf bekomme. Vor allem nicht wenn James und Sirius die Idee haben nachts aktiv zu sein.

Ich schaute hinüber zu Sirius der noch tief und fest schlief. Sirius hatte die Angewohnheit die Decke soweit über sich zu ziehen das nur sie bis zu seiner Nasenspitze alles verdeckten. Im Moment sah er einfach nur friedlich aus, wie er so auf der Seite lag und die Haare ihm wirr ins und ums Gesicht lange fielen. Die langen Strähnen, pechschwarz und manche kräuselten sich zu leichten Locken. Welches Mädchen würde wohl nicht draufstehen, die Finger darin zu vergraben und mit ihnen zu spiele, sie auf den Finger zu drehen oder einfach nur hindurch zu fahren. Friedlich. Ein Wort das Sirius nur in seltenen Fällen beschreiben konnte und dem er nur gerecht wurde, wenn er dachte er wäre unbeobachtet oder im Schlaf. Ich würde ihm nie erzählen das ich es heimlich tat, ihn beobachten und das schon seit einigen Monaten. Jeden morgen wenn sie alle meistens noch schliefen oder über den Rand irgendeines Buches. Nein, das würde ich ihm nie sagen es war einfach besser so. Bald waren Sommerferien und danach hoffte ich, das alles wieder einfach nur normal verlaufen würde und alles aufhörte. Jedes verdammte Gefühl das da einfach nicht hingehörte. Das sollte so nicht sein.  
Seufzend riss ich mich los, wie eigentlich jeden morgen, ermahnte mich in Gedanken das man so nicht über seinen besten Freund dachte und lief ins Bad. Es war einfach nicht gut sich in solchen Gedanken zu verlieren und aus diesem Grund mied ich es auch mit den anderen zusammen duschen zu gehen. Man musste sich ja nicht unnötig mehr quälen als es nötig war, doch es ließ sich oftmals einfach nicht vermeiden das die Gedanken doch abtriffteten und dann zu der Person wanderten die im Bett neben einem schlief. Seufzend ermahnte ich mich noch einmal das dass nicht richtig war und stellt mich unter den kalten Schauer. Zum wachwerden brauchte ich das Morgens immer. Erst einmal eine eiskalte dusche und danach das angenehme, außerdem trieb es einem gewisse Gedanken aus dem Kopf und bereitete mich besser auf den Tag vor. Die anderen brauchten morgens immer länger um aus dem Bett zu kommen und wenn sie nicht wach waren wenn ich zurück kam, dann machte ich sie einfach wach. Sie hatten es reichlich gut aufgenommen das ich es nicht mochte mit ihnen zusammen zu duschen, ich sagte ihnen einfach das liege einfach daran das ich mich für all die Narben schämte und auch weil der Wolf unter meiner Haut, für sie zwar nicht sichtbar außer an Vollmondtagen, es auch nicht gerne mochte. James hatte gelacht und gemeint, dann solle er sich daran gewöhnen wir würden ja auch im selben Schlafsaal schlafen, doch das es andere Beweggründe geben würde, das hatte keiner geahnt. Vor ungefähr 3 Monaten hatten wir meinen 17. Geburtstag gefeiert und an diesem Abend ist es mir klar geworden das da irgendetwas anders in mir lief als ich es eigentlich bisher dachte.

_Rückblick zum 10. März_

_Die hatten damals doch tatsächlich eine Überraschungsparty für mich gegeben. Ich hatte keine Ahnung das Sirius und James einige andere Gryffindors bescheid gesagt hatten das ich Geburtstag hatte. Nur war seltsam das ich von den dreien an dem Tag reichlich wenig zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, also am Tag vorher. Doch eigentlich hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet das sie so was ausgeheckt hatten. Hannah war mir etwas auf die Nerven gegangen als sie mich nach Verteidigung und Alte Runen abgefangen hat und gefragt hatte, ob ich mit ihr gemeinsam üben könnte sie hätte da etwas nicht verstanden. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht doch Sirius sicherte ihr einfach in meinem Namen zu und so hatte ich keine Wahl._

_So sah ich sie den Rest des Tages nicht mehr und auch beim Abendessen waren sie nirgends aufzufinden gewesen. Als ich auf der Karte der Rumtreiber nachsehen wollte, war sie mal wieder nicht aufzufinden. Deswegen ließ ich es dann sein und verzog mich ins Bett, vielleicht würde ich dadurch mehr schlaf bekommen._

_Doch damit war nicht mehr zu rechnen, als plötzlich pünktlich um Mitternacht die Tür aufgerissen wurde und die anderen 3 hereinstürmten und laut grölten : „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Remus!"_

_Ich saß kerzengerade und völlig erschrocken im Bett und Sirius warf sich so was von auf mich das ich gar nicht mehr wusste wo unten und oben war, während die anderen lachten und meinten er solle ihnen mal Platz machen. Doch was sie nicht mitbekamen, weil sie so laut waren war das Sirius mir mit leiser fast heißerner Stimme ins Ohr flüßerte „Herzlichen Glückwunsch mein Moony" und plötzlich spürte ich seine warme Hand die mir sanft, fast schon hauchend über die Wange streichelte. Ich wusste gar nicht wie mir geschah in diesem Moment, doch ich wusste das es nicht unangenehm war, ganz im Gegenteil. Es war vertraut und fühlte sich sehr gut an. Wie als wäre es richtig, so richtig. Bevor ich darauf reagieren konnte war er jedoch aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwunden und James zerrte mich aus dem Bett um mich kameradschaftlich zu umarmen._

„_Los zieh dir was drüber oder was an, wir machen Party", rief Sirius mit seiner besten Laune die man nur zu gut von ihm kannte und Peter grinste zustimmend._

„_Party? Es ist unter der Woche Sirius. Professor McGonagall steigt uns aufs Dach wenn sie das mitbekommt", sagte ich ungläubig bei dem Vorschlag und vor allem bei dem Gedanken erwischt zu werden bei einer Privatparty._

„_Mach dir nicht ins Hemd Moons. Man wird nur einmal im Leben volljährig", lachte James und schmiss mir meinen Morgenmantel zu in den ich gleich steige und mir ein grinsen nicht verweigern kann. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich vor eine Party für mich zu schmeißen. _

„_Moony ist doch schon seit hundert Jahren so alt wie er jetzt ist", grinste Sirius und schaute mich an, so das mir plötzlich ganz anders wurde. Warm, völlig und das Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals._

„_Die Schreckschraube wird davon nichts mitbekommen, also lass uns mal machen und wenn doch sagen wir einfach Pads hätte einer seiner Pokerabende geschmießen", lachte James schon zur Tür laufend die sperrangelweit offen stand und ich fragte mich wo wir wohl hingingen. Doch ich würde nicht fragen sondern ihnen den Spaß gönnen denn schließlich hatten sie sich soviel Mühe gegeben und das nur mir zuliebe. Die letzten Geburtstage hatte ich es ihnen verboten auch nur so was in betracht zu ziehen, denn meistens war der Vollmond um die Ecke herum oder es war einfach ungünstig. Außerdem war ich normalerweise nicht der Typ der sich über solche Überraschungen freute. Dich ich verzieh es ihnen heute, denn James hatte recht man wurde nur einmal Volljährig. _

_Wir liefen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der mit ein paar Girlanden geschmückt war und reichlich viel Butterbier und Knabbersachen standen auf den Tischen herum. Musik spielte, wenn auch leiser denn niemand wollte McGonagall auf den Plan rufen, doch alle waren ausgelassener Stimmung._

„_Wir haben sogar eine Torte für dich", sagte Sirius zu mir und ich schaute ihn verdutzt an und da er sich das grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte hüpfte da etwas sehr aufregend in meinem Brustkorb hin und her. „Klar. Was hast du denn gedacht? Die Hauselfen waren total begeistert als wir ihnen erzählt haben das du Geburtstag hast und wir was dafür bräuchten!"_

„_Das habt ihr nicht wirklich getan?", war ich erstaunt und schaute schnell nach unten da ich dachte mein Blick würde mich nur verraten wenn ich ihn nun ansehen würde._

„_Aber sicher doch Moony, das hast du doch verdient. Komm trinken wir einen auf dich, schließlich musst du dich schon wie ein Geburtstagskind benehmen und mit uns anstoßen und deine Geschenke auspacken", grinste Sirius und nun schaute ich ihn doch an. Das konnte doch nicht sein ernst sein. Aber da irrte ich mich, natürlich war es sein ernst. Sirius sagte so was nicht einfach so, sondern meinte es genauso. James kam mit einer Runde Butterbier zu uns und da sie alle wusste wie sehr ich es nicht mochte, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und vor allem eine Rede zu halten übernahm Sirius das gleich mit und rief etwas lauter: „Auf Remus" und alle anderen taten es ihm gleich und sie hoben alle ihr Flaschen. So was hatte ich vorher noch nicht erlebt und es war einfach berauschend. Da standen wir alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und feierten. Lily ließ es sich selbstverständlich nicht nehmen mir ebenfalls zu gratulieren und seitdem wir beide Vertrauensschüler des Hauses Gryffindor waren, war es auch nicht mehr so schwer nicht mit ihr auszukommen. Ich hatte sie sogar recht gerne und wir redeten viel wenn James nicht in der Nähe war. Natürlich konnte der es sich nicht nehmen lassen an diesem Abend wieder den Clown zu spielen und somit war die weitere Erniedrigung nur vorprogrammiert. Doch ich wollte mir dadurch einmal nicht die Freude nehmen lassen, mit meinen Freunden und den anderen zu feiern. Der Kuchen war herrlich. Furchtbar süß und sicherlich mit reichlich viel Zucker durchzogen aber herrlich. Wir versuchten wirklich leiser zu feiern damit McGonagall davon nichts mitbekam und nachdem ich meine Geschenke ausgepackt hatte konnte ich nur noch den Kopf über meine Freunde schütteln._

_Die Privatparty die daraufhin noch im Schlafsaal folgte war der krönende Abschluss. James und Sirius hatten es doch tatsächlich geschafft Feuerwhiskey in die Schule zu schmuggeln und ich wollte besser nicht wissen woher. Natürlich wusste ich es eh schon, da das wirklich nicht das erste mal gewesen war das wir uns die Kante gegeben hatten. Peter war irgendwann auf dem Fussboden eingeschlafen und James war noch mal runter gegangen (er meinte jetzt hätte er bestimmt super Chancen bei Lily, ich fand das die einzige Chance die er hatte war unten auf dem Sofa einzuschlafen, doch das ließ ihn kalt) und somit blieben nur noch Sirius und ich am Ende übrig. _

_Wir hatten die Fenster geöffnet da wir den Geruch des Whiskeys besser nicht dauerhaft in unserem Schlafsaal haben sollten und vor allem weil die frische Luft uns gut tat. Die Mondsichel am Himmel schien zu uns hinunter und wir hatten es uns vor dem Fenster auf dem Boden bequem gemacht. Ich dachte schon Sirius wäre eingeschlafen und wollte mich umdrehen um ihn zu betrachten, doch als ich hörte wie er leise begann zu glucksen ließ ich es einfach sein._

„_Glaubst du Lily lässt sich jemals erweichen?", fragte er plötzlich und drehte sich zu mir um, so dass sein warmer Atem über meine Wange streichelte. Es war verlockend sich einfach umzudrehen, doch dann dachte ich dass es besser wäre einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren._

„_Wahrscheinlich weniger", gestand ich ehrlich was ich dachte auch wenn ich wusste das es James niemals gefallen würde, wenn er es wüsste._

„_Mmmmm", meinte Sirius und dann blieb es eine ganze Weile einfach nur still und ich genoss diese Stille den ich merkte plötzlich wie müde ich wirklich war und der Abend hatte sein übriges dazu getan. Also schloss ich die Augen und schob den Arm unter meinen Kopf um das alles einfach mal auf mich wirken zu lassen. Es war wirklich ein toller Abend gewesen und wahrscheinlich hatten James und Sirius die Hauselfen sogar noch dazu bekriegt das sie nun unten aufräumten. Mit Kandiszucker waren sie einfach wirklich gut zu bestechen. Doch am meisten rührte mich wirklich was sie alles auf sich genommen hatten um das alles so hinzubekommen. Wahrscheinlich…._

„_Wart ihr heute deswegen nicht da? Ihr wart in Hogsmeade oder?", stellte ich fest und schlug die Augen wieder auf, nur um in ein paar schwarze direkt hinein zusehen die meinen sehr Nahe waren und mich betrachteten. Sie waren sehr wachsam und so direkt auf mich gerichtet das ich mich nicht bewegen konnte und auch nicht wollte. Der Moment fing es einfach nur ein und ich spürte wie etwas warmes, angenehmes meine Haut entlang wanderte und mir einen wolligen Schauer verpasste. Warum schaute er mich so an? Ich verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Aber vielleicht wollte ich das auch gar nicht. Man sollte nicht immer seinen Verstand gebrauchen wenn man gerade in solch einer Situation steckte, die so unreal ist das sie schon wieder zum greifen nahe war. Mein Herz schlug härter und schneller gegen meinen Brustkorb und ich verstand plötzlich sehr genau was die Mädchen meinten, wie es sei wenn einem Sirius Blick traf. Es musste dieser Blick sein, der einen fesselte und der von Nähe sprach, die wirklich da war, bedeutend.  
„Moony", erklang von weiter weg seine Stimme und holte mich wieder zurück ins jetzt, so das ich blinzelte und nickte. „Was hast du dir vorhin gewünscht?"_

_Ich antwortete schneller als ich eigentlich denken konnte, wahrscheinlich weil ich in diesem Moment einfach gar nicht anders konnte mit der Wahrheit: „Ich habe mir gewünscht das die Zeit für einen Moment stehen bleibt und das alles hier festhält", gestand ich leise.  
Sirius schien darüber überlegen zu müssen, bevor er nickte und sich wieder neben mich legte.  
„Du hättest dir ja auch ein Motorrad wünschen können", sagte er und wir mussten beide darüber lachen. Innerlich korrigierte ich meinen Wunsch nun nach damit er lauten konnte: „Ich wünschte mir du würdest mich lieben und die Zeit würde stehen bleiben!"_

_Rückblick ende!_

Seit diesem Tag hatte sich einfach alles verändert. Vielleicht merkten die anderen es nicht aber mir selbst war es aufgefallen, ich konnte nicht mehr so unbefangen mit Sirius umgehen wie zuvor. Er ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und das war anstrengender als ich zuerst gedacht hatte. Es war nicht leicht ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, vor allem weil er mich nach einer Woche fragte was eigentlich los sei. Ich hatte mich in der Bibliothek versteckt und das jeden Tag. Naja es war ja nicht einmal was neues, dort verbrachte ich eh fast jede freie Minute, doch ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet das es noch mehr auffiel. Also redete ich mich einfach damit raus das die Prüfungen doch vor der Tür standen und ich noch nicht fertig mit lernen war. Anscheinend schluckte er dies ganz, jedenfalls ließ er mich danach in Ruhe und verwendete seine freie Zeit um sie wieder mit den Mädchen zu verbringen die er noch nicht geküsst hatte oder wer weis was noch alles nicht. Einmal hatte ich mir das angetan und war geblieben, doch irgendwann war der Schmerz zu groß geworden und ich wollte mich der Erniedrigung nicht weiter hingeben, zu zusehen wie Sirius einem anderen Mädchen seine Aufwartung machte. Immer wieder sagte ich mir es war besser wenn die Ferien endlich wären und wir uns mal eine Zeitlang nicht gesehen haben, denn dann könnte ich damit besser umgehen oder alles war einfach verschwunden.

Sirius selbst schien von dem Abend nicht sonderlich viel mehr zu wissen denn er verhielt sich eigentlich genauso wie immer. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte ich mir hatte er nur schon reichlich einem in Tee und es war einfach nur so passiert und ich interpretierte da einfach zuviel hinein. Entschlossen das sein zu lassen stieg ich aus der Dusche und trocknete mich ab, noch zwei Tage und wir würden in die Ferien fahren. So schwer konnte es doch nicht sein die Füße noch still zu halten.

„Morgen Remy, du bist ja schon wach", ertönte eine verschlafene Stimme von der Tür und ich drehte mich um.

„Pads", entfuhr es mir überrascht und schlang das Handtuch schnell um mich herum.

„Wollt dich nicht erschrecken, aber irgendwie konnte ich nicht mehr schlafen. Hast du deinen Eltern schon geschrieben?", fragte Sirius und machte es sich einfacher weil er von Duschen am Morgen nichts hielt, und wusch sich nur das Gesicht, sich die Zähne putzend.  
„Weswegen? Sie wissen wann der Zug ankommt", meinte ich nur und ging in eine Duschkabine um mich dort an zu ziehen. Es war mir unangenehm, denn ich habe schon oft daran gedacht wie es wäre ihn zu berühren, wie er sich anfühlen würde und wie alles so schön sein könnte. Erneut an diesem Morgen schüttelte ich den Gedanken wieder ab und konzentriere mich darauf die Krawatte an meiner Schuluniform zu binden. So bekam ich auch nicht mit was Sirius sagte und beließ es auch einfach dabei.

„Oder was meinst du?", fragte er jedoch als ich keine Antwort ihm gab und ich schaue als der Kabine heraus. Es musste nicht jeder wissen das ich nicht wirklich in letzter Zeit zugehört hatte wenn jemand von ihnen etwas gesagt hatte, weil ich in Gedanken stehts wo anders war.

Sirius wusch sich erneut das Gesicht und als er das tat musste ich schnell wegschauen um nicht wieder in Gedanken zu versinken und mir vorzustellen das Wasser zu sein, das über seine Gesicht lief. Seine Augen streiften. Die markabere Nase entlang über die vertrauten Wangenknochen hinter zu…

„Moons?", riss mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken heraus und wahrscheinlich nicht zum letzten Mal an diesem Tag schüttelte ich leicht den Kopf und schimpfte im stillen mit mir selbst.

„Tut mir leid was hast du gesagt?", fragte ich schnell ablenkend und verstaute meine Sachen in meinem Wäschebeutel.

„Sag mal hast du schlecht geschlafen oder so was? Du träumst schon mit offenen Augen und eigentlich ist das gar nicht dein Stil", meinte Sirius und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor meinen Augen herum und ich ging etwas zurück meinen Beutel nehmend. Wenn du wüsstest, war das einzigste was ich dachte als ich in den Schlafsaal zurück ging um für den Tag meine Tasche zupacken und dann Peter und James zuwecken. Schön wenn man es schaffte durchzuschlafen und danach sogar nicht aus dem Bett kam, wie die beiden.

„Du hast mir noch immer keine Antwort gegeben", ertönte plötzlich Sirius Stimme ganz nahe links von mir und ich zuckte leicht zusammen, schnell nach meiner Tasche greifend bevor sie auf dem Boden liegt. Weis er eigentlich wie gut er riecht, schließt mir da der nächstes durch den Kopf und ich wünschte mir Sirius wäre nicht so nahe.  
„Auf was?", fragte ich bemüht.

„Na ob du deine Eltern gefragt hast wegen dem Ausflug?", erinnerte Sirius mich wieder daran und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das ist kein Ausflug und ich sags ihnen wenn ich sie sehe, das ist früh genug", erklärte ich ihm und nahm meine Tasche zur Tür gehend.  
„Ich sags ihnen gar nicht", meinte Sirius, der junge Rebell der immer nur tat was er wollte und läuft mir hinterher. Nur noch zwei Tage, denke ich wieder und wir gingen gemeinsam hinter zum Frühstück. Es war gut zu wissen das Sirius nie erwartete das ich viel redete, das tat ich generell einfach nicht und das ich lieber noch las, angeblich, tat der Sache keinen Abbruch. Doch heute war es irgendwie schwer sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren und nach einiger Zeit ließ ich es einfach sein. Bis die anderen beiden auch zu uns stießen verging einige Zeit, doch dann waren Sirius und James wieder in ihrem Element und sie verursachten jede Menge aufsehen und Trubel. Das zweiköpfige Menschenmonster, hatte ich sie mal lieb getauft weil sie oft aussahen als gäbe es sie nicht getrennt.  
Da die Prüfungen schon vorbei waren und nur noch zwei Tage waren, wurde nur noch leichter Unterricht gemacht oder die Lehrer gingen mit uns hinaus auf Gelände um dort mit uns einfach ein wenig die Ruhe nach dem ganzen Stress zu genießen. Die einzigste die das anders sah war Professor McGonagall, die machte weiter unterricht und war auch sichtlich stolz darauf. Außerdem erwartete sie volle Konzentration auch weiterhin. Dies machte es leichter für mich, ihr zu folgen und nicht nach nebenan zu sehen und ihn aus dem Augenwinkel zu betrachten. Es war ohnehin nicht schwer zu erraten was die beiden taten, denn es war nicht zu überhören. Sie lachten und machten Pläne für den Sommer obwohl James gar nicht da war, dieses Jahr. Doch ich wusste das es Sirius gut tat wenigstens so zu tun denn viel zu lachen würde er im Sommer nicht haben. Seine Eltern würden ihm wieder einmal das Leben schwer machen und wir würden ihn nach den Sommerferien wieder versuchen aufzubauen. Natürlich würde er so tun als wäre nichts gewesen, wie jedes Mal doch niemand der Sirius kennt würde ihn damit alleine lassen wollen. Es ist grausam für mich zu sehen wie sie mit ihm umgehen, und ich kennen sie nicht einmal. Doch was ich von seinen Eltern weis kann ich alles andere als Gutheißen. Schon einige Male haben wir ihm gesagt er könnte auch zu uns kommen, aber er sagte immer das würde nicht gehen und es würde nur noch mehr ärgern machen. Ich weis warum. Wir, wissen warum. Seine Eltern wissen das ich alles andere als Reinblütig bin und auch wenn James Eltern sehr angesehen sind, mögen sie ihn genauso wenig. Sirius spricht nicht viel von seinen Eltern. Dafür tut Regulus uns den Gefallen gerne mal wenn wir in den Fluren auf ihn treffen und er Sirius als letzten Abschaum beschimpft, so das Sirius aufpassen muss ihm nicht die Nase zu brechen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Er hat es schon einmal getan als Regulus mich beschimpft hatte meinte so einen wie mich müsste man hier verbieten. McGonagall hat ihm 50 Punkte abgezogen für das Nasebrechen und gleich noch mal 25 Punkte dafür das er seinen Bruder so zugerichtet hatte. Seitdem war das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen noch angespannter und sie gingen sich aus dem Weg. Sirius hasste es wenn er sah wie Malfoy seinen jüngeren Bruder beeinflusste und ich konnte das sehr gut verstehen. Doch wir hatten ihm schon einmal gesagt er müsse Regulus seinen eigenen Weg gehen lassen, irgendwann würde er schon zur Besinnung kommen.

Als ich merkte wie mich jemand anstupste schaute ich schnell auf und bekam gerade noch mit wie alle anderen aufstanden. Die Stunde war wohl zu ende und damit der Unterricht für den Tag. Soviel zu der Sache mit der Konzentration. Geräuschlos seufzend packte ich meine Tasche ein bekam gerade noch James fragenden Gesichtsausdruck mit und Sirius schultern zucken, so das mit bewusst wurde das es wohl aufgefallen war und ich verabschiedete mich um in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Das war leichter als sich dem hier auszusetzen.

„Remus komm doch mit zum See in der Bibliothek ist es doch viel zu heiß und viel zu stickig. So was muss man sich doch echt nicht freiwillig antun. Außerdem würde ein wenig Sonne dir gut tun", meinte James grinsend.

Wenn James soviel Überzeugungskraft in etwas setzte dann wusste man genau was er damit erreichen wollte und wieso es so dringend war das man mitkam.

„Ist Lily am See?", schmunzelte ich nur und schaute nach unten um meine Belustigung nicht zu zeigen.

„Ja…nein. Ach scheiße ist doch egal. Jetzt komm mit", meinte James verlegen und ich schaute den kopfschüttelnd nach unten.  
„Geht vor, ich komm nach denn ich will nach was nachschlagen."

„Remy die Bücher rennen dir doch nicht über die Ferien weg. Keine Sorge die sind dann noch da wenn wir wieder kommen", grinste Sirius und wirft sein Haar zurück so das mich eine Welle trifft. Oh Merlin bloß weg hier fährt mir durch den Kopf und ich lief zur Tür und rief noch über die Schulte: „Bis später!"

In der Bibliothek war nicht wirklich etwas los. Die meisten nutzten das tolle Wetter um draußen zu sein und sich die warme Sonne aufs Gesicht scheinen zu lassen und die letzten Stunden einfach nur zu genießen. Eigentlich genoss ich sie ebenfalls gerne denn ich bin jemand der unheimlich schnell friert und auch im Sommer noch ein Hemd trägt oder auch einen Pullover. Es war nicht nur wegen den Narben die mich überall kennzeichneten und die mir wirklich unangenehm waren, sondern oftmals einfach das ich wirklich fror. Wahrscheinlich, so mutmaßte Madame Pomfrey waren das einfach Nebenwirkungen des Wolfes in mir dem sein Fell fehlt. Ja so ein Fell hätte ich manchmal wirklich gerne das würde einiges leichter machen. Seufzend ging ich die Reihen ab und suche mir ein beliebiges Thema aus. So konnte man den Tag einfach noch überstehen. Also nahm ich mir ein Verwandlungsbuch das ich noch nicht kannte und setzte mich ganz nach hinten an meinen Lieblingsplatz am Fenster. Die letzten paar Wochen hatte ich viel mit den anderen am Tisch zusammen gelernt und deswegen genoss ich es einfach so da zu sitzen und mein Buch zu lesen. Keine Vorbereitungen auf Streiche, oder bitten um Hilfe bei etwas das Peter nicht verstanden hatte. Nein, einfach nur so dasitzen und mal nichts tun.

Ich hatte nicht gemerkt das ich eingeschlafen war und als ich aufwachte wurde es langsam dunkel draußen. Also packte ich meine Sachen zusammen und legte das Buch zurück ins Regal. Morgen um die Zeit würden wir im Zug sitzen oder schon fast in London ankommen. Das erinnerte mich wieder daran das ich noch packen musste. Oben im Schlafsaal war es ziemlich still, die anderen waren wohl noch draußen oder unterwegs denn das Abendessen war schon vorbei und ich nahm mir vor, später die Karte zu nehmen um in die Küche zu gehen sonst würde das eine sehr lange Nacht werden. Vor allem mit einem grummelnden Bauch. Der Koffer begann sich gerade schön zu füllen und ich war dabei meine Bücher unterm Bett hervor zuholen die nicht alle mehr in oder auf den Nachtschrank gepasst hatten als die Tür aufging, das quietschen war unverkennbar.

„Wo bist du die ganze Zeit gewesen wir haben auf dich gewartet und du hast die Wasserschlacht schlechthin verpasst. Peter hat ausgesehen wie ein nasser Sack. Das hättest du sehen müssen. James hat ihn in den See geworfen und er hat nur laut geschrien wegen der Krake", lachte Sirius und ließ sich auf mein Bett fallen.

„In der Bibliothek. Du erinnerst dich das ich gesagt hatte das ich dorthin gehe", sagte ich und suchte meine Reisetasche in die ich ein paar Sachen rein tat die im Zug wieder heraus geholt werden würden und versuchte zu ignorieren das Sirius in meinem Bett lag und ich den Geruch garantiert bis vor dem Schlafengehen nicht mehr herausbekommen würde. Das konnte ja nicht gut ausgehen und innerlich verfluchte ich Sirius das er mich so weit trieb. Gut er wusste es nicht, das war ein Argument. Aber das war einfach nicht richtig.

„Wo bist du heute schon den ganzen Tag mit deinen Gedanken?", fragte Sirius und ich schaute auf was ich wohl besser hätte sein lassen sollen. Denn Sirius war mir so nahe das es schwer war ihn so beiläufig wie möglich zu betrachten oder besser gesagt, nur wie einen Freund.

„Ich weis nicht was du meinst Sirius", sagte ich und nahm meinen Umhang der auf dem Fußende des Bettes lag und faltete ihn zusammen um ihn in meinem Koffer zu verstauen.

„Oh ich glaube schon das du es weist Remy also was ist los? Ist es wegen den Ferien?", fragte Sirius und schaute mich immer noch mit diesem einen Blick an, so das es sicherer war wenn man weg schaute um sich nicht zu sehr zu verraten.

„Du sitzt auf meinem Pullover Pads", sagte ich darauf deutend doch Sirius hatte keine Lust aufzustehen stattdessen wartete er lieber auf eine Antwort, doch die würde er nicht bekommen. Lieber würde ich aus dem Fenster springen bevor ich ihm sagen würde das ich ihn sehr vermissen würde und das die 2 Monate für mich grausam werden würden weil wir uns nicht sehen würden. Oder das es mir fehlen würde, ihn im schlaf zu betrachten und mich davon zurück halten musste ihm nicht durch die Haare zu streicheln, oder ihm zu zusehen wenn er morgens nicht aus dem Bett kam und vor der 2 Tasse Kaffee meistens nicht ansprechbar war, oder er völlig verträumt im Gras lag und mit seinen Gedanken bei irgendwas anderem war nur nicht den Hausaufgaben die wir eigentlich erledigen wollten. Es gab so viele Kleinigkeiten die man einfach nicht wahrnahm wenn man Sirius nur oberflächlich betrachtete wie es viele Taten. Ja, er sah gut aus, viel zu gut so das alle Mädchen ihn unwiderstehlich fanden. Seine pechschwarzen Haare, die verführerisch um sein Gesicht lagen und über diese Wangen strichen. Er war groß, der größte von uns und überragte mich einen ganzen Kopf. Na ja wenn man es so nahm fiel man neben Sirius auch nicht wirklich sonderlich auf, denn er strahlte so hell wie sein Namensgeber am Himmel in den hellsten Nächten. Und er konnte einfach alles tragen, es stand ihm alles und er war einfach der Rockstar unserer Schule, was er sehr genoss.

„Moony?", fragte Sirius der heute einfach nicht locker lassen wollte und ich seufzte leise und zog den Pullover unter Sirius hervor, ihn in den Koffer zu den anderen Sachen packend. „Du tust es schon wieder!"

„Ich bin unheimlich müde Sirius und das schon den ganzen Tag wenn du da mehr hinein interpretierst dann tut es mir leid", sagte ich einfach, denn so war es teilweise ja auch und was das lügen anging war ich nie so ein Perfektionist wie Sirius gewesen, obwohl er mir nie etwas vormachen konnte das konnte keiner denn dafür waren meine Sinne zu scharf und wenn einer nur log, merkte ich das immer gleich sofort. Das war bisher schon einige Male recht hilfreich gewesen wenn Sirius von zuhause erzählt hat und uns irgendwelche Geschichten aufgetischt hatte, die niemals stimmten nur um uns zu beruhigen.

„Komm ich helfe dir und dann gehen wir runter und feiern noch etwas mit den anderen", meinte Sirius plötzlich und stand auf um einige Sachen zu nehmen die noch auf meinem Bett lagen und ich schaute ganz verdutzt auf. Er gab sich damit zufrieden? Das hätte ich schon früher ausprobieren sollen anstatt mich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden. Wir packten also weiter und ich holte noch mein Tagebuch aus dem Nachtschrank. Ja, auch ein Junge schreibt Tagebuch manchmal wenn er Zeit dafür hat und mit sonst niemandem über Dinge reden kann die zu abwegig waren. Ich führte es seit ich 7 Jahre alt war. Damals hatte ich es begonnen um mit den Schmerzen der Verwandlung zurecht zu kommen und den Gefühlen die mit ihnen Hand in Hand gingen. Auch die unzähligen Untersuchungen die ich verabscheute wurden eingetragen und wie es schwer gewesen war für meine Eltern mit allem zurecht zukommen. Doch mit der Zeit war es nicht nur noch ausschließlich dafür da, denn irgendwann hatte es einfach den Stellenwert eines Freundes angenommen und nun, da ich Freunde hatte war es mir trotzdem wichtig nichts zu vergessen. Es sollte schon aufgeschrieben bleiben.

Ich hatte nicht gemerkt wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war und auch nicht das wir kein Wort miteinander gesprochen hatten, denn ich hatte es genossen und als wir fertig waren, die Koffer gepackt und alles verstaut war meinte Sirius nebenbei: „Ich werde dich auch vermissen Remus"

Wir kamen am darauffolgenden Tag in Kings Cross nachmittags an und wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, waren meine Eltern aus dem Häuschen mich wieder zusehen. Meine Mutter nahm mich überschwänglich in den Arm und drückte mich so fest an sich das ich kaum noch Luft bekam aber ich freute mich auch sie wieder zusehen. Die Schulzeit war für mich immer besonders lange und ich vermisste sie beide immer sehr.

„Wie war die Fahrt? Ist alles gut gegangen? Du siehst ja aus als wärst du nur noch aus Haut und Knochen bestehen. Gut das du jetzt zuhause bist. Hast du unser Geschenk bekommen?", flutete sie gleich mit ganz vielen Dingen auf einmal auf mich ein und ich nickte lächelnd. Sie würde sich nie ändern.

„Aber sicher doch Elli er hat uns doch einen Brief geschrieben", lächelte mein Vater der schon meinen Koffer nahm. Ich sah ihm unheimlich ähnlich, nur mit ein paar bedeutenden Unterschieden. Er war braun gebrannt von der Sonne da er schließlich unsere Farm leiten musste und somit immer der Sonne ausgesetzt war und durch die schwere Arbeit hatte er deutlich mehr Muskeln, die bei mir nicht kamen denn die Verwandlungen kosteten mich viel zu viel Kraft.

„Stimmt stimmt stimmt. Jetzt wo du es sagst erinnere ich mich auch wieder. Kommt, wir müssen noch etwas fahren", meinte meine Mutter fröhlich und ich schaute mich noch mal nach meinen Freunden um.

„Geht schon mal vor, ich komm gleich", sagte ich lächelnd und ging mich erst von Peter und James verabschieden, deren Eltern mir noch nachträglich zum Geburtstag gratulierten und ich erinnerte James an sein Versprechen mir zu schreiben auch wenn er die Ferien in Malta verbrachte. Peter war über den Sommer ebenfalls nicht da aber den musste man nicht daran erinnern das er schrieb, das tat er eigentlich von selbst. Als ich Sirius suchte, sah ich das er schon miesmutig bei seiner Familie stand und Regulus ihnen irgendwas erzählte, was Mrs. Black die Lippen kräuseln ließ. Oh ja wir wussten alle, das er ihr Sohn Nummer eins war, aber normalerweise zeigten sie es in der Öffentlichkeit nicht so wirklich. Ich lief also zu ihnen hin und legte kurz die Hand auf Sirius Rücken bis er sich umdrehte und nickte das er mitkommen sollte. So gingen wir ein wenig abseits und er schaute mich fragend an.

„Schreib mir, du weist ich komme egal was sie sagen und wir können uns auch treffen okay?", fragte ich und Sirius versuchte sein unbeschwertes lächeln, das ihm nicht ganz gelang denn es erreichte nicht wirklich seine Augen.

„Geht klar, mach dir keinen Kopf. Red du mit deinen Eltern wegen unserem Ausflug", erinnerte er mich daran und ich nickte lächelnd. „Wow, das war das erste lächeln in den letzten 3 Tagen Remus, dein Rekord!", grinste er dann doch noch und ich war ein wenig erleichterter.

„Zählst du das nun auch noch? Langsam müsstest du doch schon nix mehr neues finden", schmunzelte ich und Sirius zuckte grinsend die Schultern.

„Ich lass es darauf ankommen"

Er schaute an mir vorbei und seufzte leise, was eigentlich nicht seine Art war und ich nahm ihn kurz noch einmal in den Arm bevor er winkend ging und sich es erst gar nicht verkniff, die Zigarette anzündete während er zu seinen Eltern lief.


End file.
